User blog:Chix777/Newspaper 21 (Chix)
Welcome to Chix’s twenty-first Narutofanon Newspaper! Here, I, the Kazekage will relay news and more to the community. This is the monthly edition, with a weekly edition as well. Here there will be various sections about the wiki itself. About Narutofanon Here on this wikia, is a collection of dedicated users. All together here, we write fan fiction and more about Narutopedia! Our main goals here are to build an effective community, and improve the quality of writing overall. By doing those things through chat, events and more, just like the main page says, we aim to be the best Naruto fansite on the internet! And perhaps out goals should go even further than that. This is what the newspaper will be all about, helping this goal happen. Technique of the Month "After extending their arms out, the user spins, gaining speed in the process. Eventually, enough speed is gathered to where they resemble a tornado. Objects, even people, are attracted to the power of the spin and when pulled inside, they are thrown through the air.” See more here: Wild Dance While a somewhat simple technique, it is a nice technique overall. It is very useful and good for the heat of combat to throw off an opponent. Character of the Month “Kisui Iyoku is an ANBU member for Kumogakure. Sided alongside Yoru Uchiha, Kisui is part of a three man ANBU squad who consist of three of the best. Kisui serves as the eyes, observing things with an almost obsessive thoroughness. His sharp vision allows the squad to find things that were meant to be well hidden. His visual excellence was one of the skills that granted him an extension into Anbu, but his expertise of Yin-Yang Release also played a big role. Capable of utilizing it for a wide variety of barriers and offensive capabilities, this bare bones element allows him to deliver offensive and defensive support to his squad.” (See More) I would suggest giving this character a read. I think Nari’s a good writer who doesn’t use much fluff to enhance his characters skills. He’s much to the point, which is a very good approach to writing. General Announcements Here, simple Announcements from the general Fanon will be said: *There’s really no new updates this week besides voting for the next featured character. However, please comment on this thread if you can: http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:138671 and add good to the discussion at hand. *However, Daz has a new project, called “Dream World.” See here for more info: http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:DazzlingEmerald/Dream_World_Story-line *Please remember to comment on highlighted threads if you can, or at least take a look. General Announcements (Fanon Canon) Here, simple Announcements from the Rebirth will be said: *Please be patient as the project goes under, yet again, much needed revisions I suppose. Sorry for the wait and slowness, but the project is trying to be assembled into something everyone can enjoy by dedicated users. *See here if you’re interested in the new FC: http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:139205 Upcoming Events/Notifications *Serk’s own project has started and is well underway. *I suppose my own personal story has turned into a mini project which has started. *Ded’s private Rebirth project is also starting. *Daz’s project is starting. *http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:139000 West has his own project starting. Picture or Link of the Week Help Needed As the creator of the newspaper, the Kazkage wishes to appoint a council of people to help with the production of this newspaper, newsletter, whatever. Originally I had Shien and Dal to help me, but I never got around to it. If they want to, they still can but I feel like more people is what I need to make this weekly/monthly thing better. If you’re interested, please comment below and add a brief why you would want to help. I’ll prob make a blog eventually, but I look forward to creating a better newspaper with others! Questions of the Month *In honor of the month of love, do you have any favorite canon couples or shippings? *As a second question, do you have any fanon shippings? All hilarity intended. Ending I’ll be adding more to the newspaper soon, when I develop my team. but thank you for reading. That’ll be all. Category:Blog posts